The present invention relates to a hanging device that can be foldable and includes a plurality of support rods on which bicycles can be supported.
Conventionally, bicycles are parked outside of the house and usually locked by a variety of locks. Nevertheless, because the bicycles are light in weight, they can be easily taken away by thieves without any difficulty. Therefore, owners often carry their bicycles to their apartments and park the bicycles in rooms or on the patio. The bicycles occupy a lot of space which is limited in an apartment and this becomes a crucial problem if there are more than two bicycles for the owners of the apartment.
The present invention intends to provide a hanging device which occupies limited space and has a lot of pivotable support rods on which bicycles are convenient hanged.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hanging device which comprises a post and a leg assembly fixed to a lower end of the post. The leg assembly includes at least three pivotable legs which include at least one short leg. Each of the three legs has a bending portion. At least one set of support rod assembly is fixed to the post and at least one support rod is pivotably connected to the one set of support rod assembly. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hanging device that is foldable so as to occupy only a limited space for the bicycles to be hanged in an upright direction.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.